narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zubanukeru Tegiwayokuyasumu
|kanji=ずば抜ける 手際良く休む |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Zubanukeru Tegiwayokuyasumu |literal english=To Tower Beyond the Rest by Skilfully Resting |english tv=Infinitely Peerless Blade-Skillfull Rest |jutsu classification=Hiden, Kenjutsu, |jutsu type=Ice Release, Yin Release |jutsu class type=Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hojo Senryo |debut shippuden=No |novel debut=Hojo, Sargon's Greatest General |jutsu media=Manga }} is an unusual technique that is normally performed after the Yukiakari or his Parting Grass technique in which Hojo uses his unparalleled speed in drawing his sword to sheath it instead. A powerful ability crafted by the , it is a unique hiden technique that requires the unique mastery of the iai sword sheathing technique which is also crafted by Hojo and heightened Hyōton. The safest way to return the sword to its scabbard is by gripping the mouth of the scabbard between the thumb and forefinger of your left hand and tilting it upward. For Hojo, he uses a peculiar method in which he tilts his blade in the opposite direction due to the fact that his scabbard is normally upside down. The speed and force creates a powerful Hyōton infused vacuum combined with a sonic boom that can be used to deafen opponent’s by rupturing the eardrum and destroying their sense of touch by flash freezing their somatosensory system. Overview This technique incorporates the effects of both the Shinra Tensei and the Bansho Tenin along with Hojo’s Hyōton to produce an absolutely devastating technique that can humble masters of ninjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu. Sheathing the sword is an extremely important part of Iaido as it is putting the sword 'to rest'. Understanding the concept of how peace of mind is easy if we do not pick and choose. Also by comprehending that discriminating and judging is the cause of our mental dis-ease allows Hojo to consistently use this dreadful technique through putting his sword to rest. To put your sword to rest is the practice of . The practice of sitting upon the razor's edge not cutting, not judging, maintaining an omnipresent standing and knowing if you move you get cut and your mind will not be at ease. To be able to calm the mind so it sets upon the sword's edge is truly an art form and requires daily practice. However, throughout his years of kenjutsu, Hojo can utilize this technique while in mid combat which is powerful enough to knock away a battalion of shinobi and samurai alike if they are within range. This technique when reviewed substantially can be seen as two separate steps. Zettaishinkū The is the first step of this technique. Once the sword is sheathed with Hojo’s unrecognizable speeds, the downward force of the sword creates a powerful absolute vacuum within the immediate vicinity. The vacuum itself lasts for only for a fraction of a second but it is powerful enough to cause the opponent to black-out due to the lack of oxygen and effectively ruptures their eardrums. Other side effects of this vacuum includes their veins distending, causing a rapid drop in blood pressure and oxygen will be moving from the cells to the blood and out of their lungs and mouth. Even though this vacuum happens in an instant, this can create obstructions in blood vessels of the heart, lungs, and brain, which could kill someone rather quickly if the accumulation occurs in the right place and with the appropriate intensity. This vacuum affects an area that is approximately 60 meters in diameter. Not only does it creates an area of emptiness, everything within this radius is instantly drawn in towards Hojo. Toumetsu no Shokchoukaku The is the next effect of this technique which causes of massive sonic boom that happens simultaneously as Hojo’s sword hits the rim of his scabbard. As mentioned before, this effect works as a powerful Shinra Tensei-esque function with the added addition of the Hyōton nature. The sonic boom is powerful enough to shatter highly dense materials such as the bones of a Shikotsumyaku user, steel and a heightened forms of crystal. This repulsion is capable of deflecting any opposition regardless of its size, mass or velocity and it has the same range as the Zettaishinkū. The sonic boom also carries Hojo’s Hyōton in addition to repulsing any offense, it also adds a powerful flash freezing affect which can destroy the somatosensory system. This can cause the opponent to suffer from the effects of a loss of motor control, unable to feel any external forces and a complete inversion of equilibrium. As with Hojo's Hyōton, it is able to absorb both the chakra and lifeforce from the inflicted opponent which inhibits regeneration and medical removal. In a sense, this technique does not require chakra but a mastery of zazen and physical energy. When combined with the Yukiakari, Hojo is able to deal a fate far worse than death for a warrior. Permanently inhibiting three of the five senses aside from smell and taste can dampen the warrior spirit of the opponent. This will often result in a due to them being unable to regain their sight, hearing or sense of touch. Category:Kenjutsu Category:Ice Release Category:Yin Release Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary Category:SahaTo Category:Hiden Category:Hiden Jutsu